A blissful ressurection
by janemy
Summary: Sanzo is a Cia agent?! believe me he caught Goku and was paired wiht a pair of jail breakers Gojyo and Hakkai... what elese could go wrong?Kou just said I love you to Sanzo.. could it get worst or is there Kanzeon Busatsu is a shoes designer..............
1. Default Chapter

A new fic.....  
  
So what? IT's a new fic let me give the summary so that you'll be spoiled but if your spoiled then you won't read it   
  
anymore won't you hmmmmmm....................Disclaimers: I do not own Saiyuki or Gensomaden I made this from pure   
  
insanity and ( I quite for got to say) Please Read and Review!!!!  
  
P.S. the only person that I can't allow to give me Reviews is Olivia( my classmate who doesn't have an e- mail add.)... shame on you!!!!!   
  
Gotcha! Goku stare at the beautiful form of his victim as he carefully pulled off the wallet of the man who was about to pay his purchase on a   
  
plastic of instant noodles.   
  
****  
  
"What the?! oh..oh!" Through the cold city streets...  
  
" Help!! Help!!!!!! Robbery! Police!!"  
  
" Shit another one!" Sanzo immediately stood up and watched the disappearing figure of a small kid into the thick crowd.  
  
****  
" Ne Hakkai... do you think we'll ever get out of here?-- Shit! this lighter's useless!" Gojyo flipped the metal encased lighter into the Jail window   
  
which gained another officer a bump on the head.(ouch!). Gojyo and Hakkai immediately stood up and took a peep at whoever got hit by the   
  
lighter.  
  
"Gojyo.. that was the fourth officer that got hit by a lighter..." Hakkai exclaimed but didn't seemed to be a bit sad by the outcome. He smiled at   
  
the cursing officer and looked back at his cellmate.  
  
"You're very nice you know... I like being your cellmate.."   
  
" Not really... why were you here anyway.. you don't look like the type to commit crimes..." Gojyo looked down at his new cellmate but when he   
  
saw the brunnette's face pale to nearly white he immediately added.  
  
" yada..yada.. you don't have to look so damned pale.. just forget I said it, Hakkai.." Hakkai looked up and saw the concern in the red eyes.  
  
" That's ok... anyway.. it's nothing to hide... I made a poison that killed thousands of people..." Hakkai gave a bitter laugh that sounded more like   
  
a croak.  
  
" How about you?"   
  
" Nah... nothing much like that but I still--" Gojyo scratched the back of his head. " Actually.. I was involved in a shhot out and I accidentally   
  
killed one of victims so.. here I am." Gojyo sighed and stared down the floor.  
  
" That's not so bad.. compared to what I did..."  
  
" Hey! Don't think about it too much!"  
  
" Eh? oh.. I'm sorry.."  
  
" Can you please stop smiling ? it's kinda creepy."  
  
" eh?"  
  
****  
  
" Stop struggling or else I'll shoot you." Sanzo glared down at the golden eyes as he made his way towards the nearly hysterical man and gave   
  
him the stolen wallet.  
  
" Thank you sir...thank you very much..."  
  
" Shut up and leave."  
  
" huh?! er, ye-s-ssir!" the man looked curiously at the young child that the man was carrying but immediately left after the cold glare from the   
  
man who spared his wallet.  
  
" Damn you! That was my catch!"   
  
" Shut up! or else I'll really kill you.. by the way whats your name monkey?"  
  
"M-monkey?! Hey! put me down and I'll beat the shit out of you!--" the brown haired teen- ager felt the loosening of the hand of his captor but   
  
felt a sharp pang of pain in his butt.  
  
" Itai! why did you let me go?" he demanded looking up at the man.  
  
" You told me to. Name!" the harsh voice echoed trough the park as he glared down at the luminescent eyes.  
  
" Goku."  
  
" Goku? suits a monkey-brain. let's go!" he immediately turned his back but the child didn't move.  
  
" I-i'm going with you?! NO way!!!"  
  
" You have to."  
  
" oh yeah?"  
  
" Don't piss me off or else I'll shoot you... Are you coming with me or not.. I'm hurrying!" the blond man's hair was illuminated by a lamp in the   
  
nearby street.  
  
".."  
  
" What are you staring at?" the man demanded.  
  
" Hey man--"   
  
"what?"  
  
" -- the sun...sun." he continued staring at his new found companion.  
  
" I can't hear what you're saying from the noise that oyu made earlier that's no surprise.. I already bought you from that idiotic pig.." he paused.   
  
" --and it's Sanzo." the boy stopped staring at him, and for some reason ( unknown to Sanzo) smiled as he hurriedly ran towards the tall blond...  
  
****  
  
" Hurry! Hakkai!" Gojyo looked around as he watched the tall brunette run towards the nearly hidden wall.  
  
"Gomen..*pant! pant* "  
  
" That's ok.. I would also do this if my brother is dying" Gojyo smiled at the brunette and was rewarded with a smile.  
  
"Arigato.. but you didn't have to follow me.." Hakkai answered smiling when he suddenly lunged at Gojyo.  
  
" shhh.." Hakkai suddenly snapped before Gojyo was able to open his mouth.  
  
" Were being followed" they watched a shadow of a police officer pass by. Hakkai gave a breath of relief   
  
"That was close." Gojyo remarked as the usual grin return to his face.  
  
"Sanzo!!!!!!!!! I found them!" The two men looked up and found a boy wearing an innocent grin on his face pointing at them happily.  
  
" What the?!"  
  
" Sorry games over.." Gojyo covered Hakkai and motioned him to escape.  
  
" What? They sent a kid and a woman? What a group of frea--" Gojyo stopped when he felt the cold nuzzle of a pistol in his forehead.  
  
" I'm not a woman you son of a bitch."  
  
" eh? is that so?"   
  
" Goku go after the other man"  
  
" wha? ok." Goku leapt from the rof top and saw a man running towards the park. He smirked.  
  
" Hehehe.." he hurriedly climbed down from the building and saw that the man noticed him and started to run.  
  
" Not so fast!"  
  
" What? ( How fast?!?)"   
  
Thug!  
  
Goku's image flashed through the air as he kicked Hakkai in the stomach. Hakkai staggered forward. ( Wow! this man has some strength!)   
  
"Hey Sanzo!!!" Goku watched Hakkai fall to the ground half- conscious and watched Sanzo drag Gojyo to a wall.  
  
" Hey! Hey!" Gojyo whined when he felt the cuffs fall into it's place. " Can you let him go his brother is sick we need to go!?  
  
" Shut the fuck up."  
  
" But--"  
  
" No buts.."   
  
****  
  
" Cho Hakkai and Sha Gojyo.. You--."   
  
" Stop right there.. those two are coming with me." A woman in a signature shoes stepped right in the middle of the court much. to the   
  
displeasure of the judge who placed down the mallet. And gained her the attention of the two people who was about to be given additional   
  
punishment.  
  
" And who are you? what-"  
  
" Unfortunately you have to let them go. I am-" the woman went toward the judge and passed him a letter. The judge's mouth suddenly   
  
dropped.  
  
" Of course.. please take them.. I'm so sorry." the judge nearly fell for his seat at bowing at the woman who all of the sudden appeared beside   
  
Hakkai and Gojyo.  
  
" Now..now the next time you do something like getting out.. call me. and before I go to my manicurist.. I cannot forget my great name.. it's   
  
Kanzeon.. Kanzeon Busatsu.." she turned around and left the two carrying clothes, some signed checks and a pair of signature shoes.  
****  
Finally chapter 1 finished!!!! ( me congratulates herself) 


	2. chapter2

Chapter 2  
  
zzzzzz... finally finished gaaahhhh....\\\\\\\ are? new chapter? hmmm.. must type.....  
  
hmm.. WARNING!! WARNING!!! THIS IS NOT FOR KIDS KID!!! THIS IS PLAINLY TOO VULGAR FOR YOU TOO MANY VULGAR THINGS   
  
FOR PG RATING   
  
" There is no way that I would work with these bastards...." Sanzo slowly rested his back on the chair as he scowled   
  
on the woman in the chair.  
  
" hmmm.... I 'm afraid you can't change my mind on this matter K-,er Sanzo.." the woman smirked as she retrieved the   
  
files that she handed to her nephew. She opened the window and sat back down.  
  
" This is just shit!" Sanzo cradled his head and turned around towards the door.  
****  
  
" I want you to meet Sanzo. He will be your leader on this mission, since he had 10 years of experience under the CIA   
  
department. I will be the one who will send you informations via this chip, and by the way my name is Yaone." The   
  
girl with violet hair bowed down to the 3 men who can't take thier eyes off Sanzo. Gojyo stepped up to him.  
  
" Hmm.. so you're a CIA agent.. If I didn't see that you have broad chest I would have fucked you" Gojyo smirked   
  
down at Sanzo who was obviously starting to get pissed off.  
  
" You better shut your shitty mouth if you've got nothing to say bastard." He turned his back and turned on the   
  
overhead projector.  
  
" This will be the person that we have to hunt.." he turned off the lights as the picture of the man showed. He had   
  
thick mustache and a large body twice that of a man.  
  
" He owns a laboratory that we have suspicions of using forbidden combination of dark arts and alchemy.   
  
We as agents under this department must put a stop to this-- Hakkai, you are asked to destroy the chemicals because   
  
of your experience, Gojyo ( glaring) you were chosen to help me kick asses and Goku you are here for a reason   
  
because of your ability and agility. I will be the one who will accompany you and teach you through this mission.   
  
Any wrong doings, and I will be sure that there will be a bullet between you and your dick do you undrstand?"  
  
" uhm... Can I ask --" Hakkai started loking terribly worried.  
  
" Your brother is fine and is on one of our top clinics no need to worry but right now we have to worry about this   
  
mission." he raised an eyebrow when he heard a grumbling sound from Goku's stomach. He looked over his watch.  
  
" hmm.. It's already 2000 hours... leave and get your noisy stomachs outta here before I kick your asses."  
  
" eh?, ne Hakkai what does 2000 mean?"  
  
" It means we should eat and get to sleep now."  
  
" ah.. soka na.. sank you!"  
  
*****  
" Master Sanzo.. your vistor has arrived." An old monk came to Sanzo's study room as he was reading.  
  
" Tell him to meet me here."  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
****  
  
" Hmm.. you seem to be very busy right now Sanzo.." A red head picked up a sheet of paper from the top of the 12   
  
inch high pile of documents that Sanzo was boringly stamping.  
  
" Kou if you're here to make fun of me instead of discussing a meeting or whatever that you've got to say... you   
  
better get your butt out of here." Sanzo irritatably looked over at the top of his glasses and stamped the documents   
  
away without a though or even reading one letter from it.  
  
" Sanzo.. I've got to say this to you.. I love you.." Kou heard the coffee being spurted out from Sanzo's mouth. He   
  
smirked.  
  
" You better rephrase that." Sanzo shifted his glasses and saw the worry on Kou's face.  
  
" You're so easy to read"  
  
" I know."  
  
" Sanzo"  
  
" Hm..?"  
  
" Did you know that my father is Gyuumaoh?"  
  
" What?!!" Sanzo spurted another mouthful of coffee and frowned at the stain on his shirt..  
  
" I'm not joking. He left me while I was one years old to my mother.. and you know that she's in a coma right now.   
  
Can I ask you a favor?"  
  
" Depends.." SAnzo replied as he wiped the stain on his shirt.  
  
" I have a younger sister. And right now I want to see her."  
  
"Can you help me?" Kougaiji faced Sanzo who was still wiping the stain in his shirt.  
  
" Why not? Sure. It would be nice to get Tatemo someone to play with."  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" She's my sister."  
  
" I see."  
  
" But on one condition--" He paused . " Buy me a new shirt. And the next time you came here think of something   
  
else to say... Yaone will kill me!"  
****  
I'm still neko no matter how hard you accuse me of being a lesbian!!!  
Please R and R!! 


	3. chapter3

3RD Ficcy  
  
Yawn * yes people nekos know how to yawn^^* ver sleepy... need to get high sometimes but I have no ugts to drink sake^^  
  
WARNING!!WARNING!! RATED PG13 kids better get out  
no use.. people are hard- headed that way^^  
" Wait!!!" Goku ducked down under the pile of metals as bullets rushed at his direction. Hakkai was obviously smiling and Gojyou was intently   
  
looking at his ID.  
  
"Hmm... not bad we're already Sgt.... Sgt. Sha Gojyou not bad combination right?" Gojyou smirked at Hakkai who was also busy looking at   
  
Kanzeon Busatsu.  
  
" Now guys we're dealing with high and fast type of armaments and we heard an information that they also have the ability to use black magic..   
  
for this reason we have a very good sensei to teach us a few tricks.. Kou!!!!! come here and make your students suffer!!" As Kanzeon shouted   
  
over the back the three was discussing things as Goku was still looking over at Sanzo who was glaring at his direction.  
  
" We-- we will use magic?" Hakkai asked Kanzeon Busatsu who frowned.  
  
" hmm.. Magic sounds cheap better change it to release of ki." Kanzeon happily clapped and silently praised herself for her terminology.  
  
" Oh! there you are Kou! come on come here!! This is Hakkai, Gojyou and that at the back is Goku... yes see the boy with gold eyes that's him   
  
and you know Sanzo already" Kou only nodded at this. He faced the four and introduced himself.  
  
" Since Kanzeon took the glory to introduce myself, As you know I will be your teacher-- lets begin Kanzeon- sama.. can you please summon   
  
their weapons?" kou faced Kanzeon who was smirking and for hours already was sitting in a throne that was more grand that the Presidential   
  
seat in the White House. She sat up and placed her hands over her large chest and chanted a few words. Within a few seconds a bliding light   
  
appeared on top of her head and 5 objects appeared from it and dropped just in time for Kanzeon to leap up and catch them. Kou sweatdropped   
  
just in time.  
  
" Well... do you want your weapons or not?-- Stretch out your hands Sanzo.. we don't want you to look so out of place while everyone of your   
  
groupmates' hand are stretched ( damned old woman!) ok.. that's better here catch!"  
*****  
  
" How come Sanzo got a lot of stuff?" Gojyou looked at the things Kanzeon was handing to Sanzo with envy, credit cards, bullets, fans,   
  
cellphone, etc. Hakkai just smiled.  
  
" Daijoubu Gojyou... I didn't get anything at all except this glass thingy.. they'll teach me how to use it.. they say.." He seemed very pleased.   
  
Gojyou just groaned. Goku was inspecting the stick they handed him he looked at it with admiration.  
  
" I'm gonna name it " walking stick!""He flashed his teeths and attacked Gojyou.  
  
" Name it with something else will you it sucks!" Gojyou hels our his Shakujo just in time to evade the attack.  
  
" Actually it's original name is Nyoibu.. Is it good enough?" Kou looked over at the stick with ghreat interest.  
  
" And it is quite funny to think that the owners name is Go-" Kanzeon covered Kou's mouth and whispered him something he nodded and   
  
looked at Goku curiously.  
  
" Well let's start guys... Hakkai for now you will not practice with us... go with Yaone to the other room. Sanzo you don't have to join us I think   
  
you already know how to use the items right?"  
****  
" hmmm.. I'll miss the food there.. I promise I'll beat the pulp out of that man and come back to eat again!!!! Right Sanzo?" Goku asked admiring   
  
the stick he was 2 weeks ago, given. Hakkai smiled at Goku and started the jeep they were issued.  
  
" Why ask me and shut the fuck up will you? head to the fucking lab Hakkai before I lose my temper with these idiots.!"  
  
"Sanzo just say were heading west it's much more exci--"  
  
" I said shut up!!"  
  
( Tgam! Tgam!!)  
****  
The neko striked again!! Pls R and R!!! 


End file.
